Rewind
by maximumpotter101
Summary: Anyone heard of the movie Groundhog Day? Imagine if Lily, her friends, and the Marauders, were stuck repeating the same day. Over. And over. And over. Now imagine if the only way out was if Lily agreed to go out with James. Might be a multi- chap, hope you enjoy reading!


**A/N: Wrote this ages ago. Finally realized I should post it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy :D**

Lily Evans sighed and closed her eyes. She was so sick of this. So utterly sick of it. And just when she thought he was getting better this year, being Head Boy and all, he went and pulled this stunt! "James. Potter. Don't you dare. Finish. That. Sentence." She hissed. He gulped. She closed her eyes and flashed back to the beginning of the day. Why had she not caught on? He had been planning this all year. How did she miss it?

_Earlier  
_  
Lily shot out of bed, in an amazing mood. Humming, she waltzed Alice over to the bathroom. "Lils?" She asked, giggling. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, angelic!"

"Are you sure? By this time of year, James has driven you so mad, you wake up in a horrible mood!"

"Exactly! James has done nothing to ruin my life yet!" Mary woke up hearing this, and started to laugh.

An hour later, Lily, Alice, Mary, and Marlene headed down to the common room, happily chattering. Lily was finishing pinning on her Head Girl badge as they stumbled, giggling, over to the portrait hole. "Hey, Evans!" A voice shouted. She groaned.

"I hope he doesn't ruin it now." All the girls tittered again.

"Do we have patrol tonight?" She groaned once more.

"It's Wednesday!" She said, as if this should make it obvious. "I have Slug Club!"

"And _you_," Marlene threw in "Have Quidditch."

He mumbled something low in response, smirking. "What was that, Potter?"

"Nothing!"

Three hours later, in the middle of Transfiguration, Lily Evans was feeling out of place. She felt as if she had already had this lesson before, and she could see the same confused expressions on her friends' faces. Most of the students in their NEWT level class were rapidly taking notes, except Lily, her friends, and… the Marauders. The same strange phenomenon had occurred in Charms. She frowned at the sneaky smiles glued on the Marauders' faces. Internally, she started to seethe.

_What had they done?_

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily shrieked as she marched out of the classroom. "What, in the name of Merlin, have you done?"

"Aww, Lily- flower, it's nothing special!" She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well...maybe a little something." Her other eyebrow shot up.

"Potter." Lily glared.

"Oh, Evans" Sirius laughed. "It's a simple spell- the day is locked on Tuesday, November 29th, 1977. No big deal."

"A time spell? A _time_spell? Kindly explain how that is not a—how did you put it—not a BIG DEAL?"

"Well, darling," James broke in "You see, it really only affects us. And our friends, who I thought could enjoy some good fun with us. No one else can tell."

"How do you know that?"

"Magic." He said cheerfully.

"Potter, stop being a smart mouth. What spells did you use?"

"Well, dear, we can't very well tell you that, now can we?"

"I could report you."

"Yes, and be considered mental." Lily slowly closed her eyes, and without thinking, whipped her wand out. She opened her mouth to shout a spell, only to find her wand being yanked out of her hand and safely tucked into Mary's pocket.

"Dear Merlin, Lily!" She cried "Calm down. You'll get caught!" Lily gave her a dirty look.

"You realize you're going to suffer too, right, Mary?" She only shrugged in response.

"Cursing Potter won't help." Lily looked to Alice and Marlene for help.

Both glanced awkwardly away.

"Now, if you want the spell lifted, Lils," James went on "All you have to do is agree to go ou-"  
_  
Present _

And the group of eight stood there, watching Lily smolder. "You sure you don't want me to finish the sentence?" James asked.

He received his answer with a rather large smacking noise. As the girls turned and stalked away, he brought his hand to his cheek.

"That's gonna be one ugly bruise, huh, mates? How long do you think it'll take her to crack?"

"Merlin, Prongs, she touched you. Can't be long now."

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue! Thanks for reading! (I'd appreciate a review, but I won't beg XD)**


End file.
